Unexpected Love Part 2 No More Mr Nice Guy
by SheenaRamone
Summary: The love story of Joey Ramone and April continues. Joey, the lead singer of the punk rock band, The Ramones and April, a beauty school student. They manage to make time for each other amongst their busy schedules. When tragedy occurs, quiet and shy Joey learns how to stand up for himself and for others. His love of April gets deeper, as does her love of Joey.


**"** **Unexpected Love Part 2"**

 **No More Mr. Nice Guy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **With Time**

April woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She sat up in queen sized bed and yelled, "Olivia!" Her roommate did not reply back. She sighed and got out of bed. _DING DONG!_ "Alright, I'm coming", said April. She made her way to the door and saw 24 pink roses in the door way. There was nobody standing there. The flower delivery person must have just dropped off and left. She stooped down and picked up the huge vase of flowers. There was a note that read, " **Words cannot express how much I miss and love you. Joey".**

He was ever so the romantic. April sighed and smiled to herself. _I'm a lucky girl_ , she thought. All she wanted to do was to be in his long, strong arms. It had been a whole month since they'd seen each other. The Ramones were busy playing shows and were about to start working on a new album and April was busy with beauty school. However, they spoke on the phone at least twice a day. Sometimes, Joey called her more than that. April longed to hear his sexy voice again. She put the flowers in her bedroom, on her dresser. They looked so beautiful.

April looked around for Olivia, but apparently, she had gone out, as she wasn't there. April decided to make breakfast for herself. All she ever ate for breakfast was fruit and a cup of coffee. She had to watch her figure. She is naturally curvy, so she's prone to weight gain if she doesn't watch what she eats. Joey always tells her that he likes her "dangerous curves". Olivia, was the opposite. She was rail thin. She can eat whatever she wants and not gain weight. _Lucky bitch_ , April thought, as she placed apple slices in her bowl. She didn't feel like getting ready for school, but she had to. She attended beauty school every day, Monday-Friday and was off on weekends. She only has one more month before she graduates and is completely finished with school. _Class of_ _1979_. Joey says he can't wait until she is done with it so he can see her more. They haven't really talked about future plans yet, but April imagines that their relationship is getting more serious as time goes on. She got up, put the bowl in the sink and went to go get showered and dressed.

Joey Ramone sat on his couch with a pad of paper. He was trying to come up with a love song about April. " _Have I ever told you/how good it feels to hold you/it ain't easy to explain…"_ Joey paused and closed his eyes. He had never felt so in love before. It was a wonderful feeling, but at the same time, it kind of scared him. He knew deep in his heart, that April was the girl for him. He hadn't seen her in awhile and he missed her more than words can say. He opened his eyes and continued to jot down some more lyrics…" _and though I'm really tryin'/I think I may start cryin', my heart can't wait another day…"_

Just then, Joey's phone rang. He got up, walked over to the table and answered. "Hello?" The sweet voice of an angel was on the other end of the line. "Hi Joey," it was April. "Hey baby, what are you doing? You usually don't call this early" April was on the payphone at school. She was on lunch break and wanted to call him to thank him for the flowers. "I know, but I wanted to thank you for the beautiful roses. I love them. I love you!" Joey sat on a chair and said, "I wanted you to get them first thing in the morning so nothing could spoil your day, ya know?" April said, "I can't wait to be with you again." Joey twirled the phone cord with his fingers and said, "Yeah me too. We have been writing songs for our next album. We're working with Phil Spector and the guy is a fucking nutcase." April laughed and said, "Sounds like fun." Joey continued, "The guy is a great producer, though. I feel lucky to be working with him" April said, "That's great, babe." Joey sighed and said, "Anyway! You're at school right now, right?" April said, "yeah and I've gotta get going. I'm on lunch break but I wanted to hear your sexy voice." Joey got up and paced around with the phone in his hand. "Ok baby. Thanks for calling, I love you." He hung up and went back to his place on the couch. He read over his lyrics and decided that he needed a nap. He put the pad aside, took off his rose colored glasses and laid on his couch. He was asleep within 5 minutes.

April had gotten out of school early, so she could head to the doctor. She had promised Joey that she would get on birth control. The last thing both of them needed was a baby. Maybe someday, but not now. As she got on the bus, she noticed the bus was packed. _Ugh, I hate this_ , she thought. She chose a seat next to an African American man who was reading the paper. He nodded at her when she sat next to him. She smiled at him. She loathed taking the bus, but it was cheaper than a cab. She had her driver's license, but there was too much traffic in Manhattan to deal with the hassle of a car. Most of Manhattan's residents took public transportation.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ma**

Charlotte placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her son Mickey. Mickey was Joey's younger brother and he still lived at home with his mom. He was also a musician, but he wasn't in a famous band, like Joey was. Mickey said, "Thanks ma. When's Joey coming over?" Charlotte was in the kitchen cleaning up. "He said 5:00 pm and it's ten to", she said. Charlotte had invited Joey over for dinner. She knew that he got lonely from time to time, at his apartment. She loved her eldest son but he had given her so many problems, growing up. She was glad that he was finally out on his own and had success with The Ramones.

There was a knock on the door and Mickey got up to go answer it. He saw Joey standing there and said, "Come on in, man". Joey said, "Thanks. Hey ma!" Charlotte walked over to Joey and he leaned down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. "Sit down and I'll get your plate," she said. Joey took a seat next to Mickey, who had already started eating. Mickey said, "What's up with you lately?" Joey filled him in about Phil Spector and the new album they were working on. Charlotte placed Joey's plate in front of him and he started eating. He said, "Mmmm, this is so good, ma." Charlotte said, "Maybe you'll find a wife someday who can cook for you." Joey swallowed his food and said, "Actually, I've been seeing this girl and I want you to meet her." Mickey put his fork down and said, "Oh yeah, I heard you were dating someone." Joey looked at him and said, "Who told you?" Mickey said, "Oh uh, Johnny mentioned it." Joey rolled his eyes and said, "He sure has a big mouth! I'm sure he talked shit too, huh?" Charlotte said, "Joey, watch your language at the table." Joey said, "Sorry ma. Anyway, this girl is really special." Mickey sighed and said, "That's what you said about Linda, man." Joey glared at him and said, "Linda can't hold a fuckin candle to this girl." "Joey!" exclaimed Charlotte. Joey said, "Sorry ma." Charlotte said, "Well I'd like to meet her, Joey. Tell us more about her." Mickey picked up his glass of wine and said, "I heard she's hot." Joey locked eyes with him and said, "She is and she's MINE."

Joey told them about April and how she was attending beauty school. "She is so smart, ma. I've never dated a smart girl before." Charlotte laughed and said, "Well that's for sure. That Linda was as dumb as rocks." Mickey said, "She's with Johnny now, Ma." Charlotte said, "I know she is. She broke my baby's heart", as she patted Joey on the hand. Joey pulled his hand away and said, "I'm over her, Ma. April is better than Linda, in every single way." Charlotte looked at her son as he gushed about his new love. She had never heard him so excited before. He didn't have any luck with women, so she hoped this would work out for him.

When they were done with dinner, Mickey said he had to go meet some friends and he left. Charlotte and Joey were alone. They sat at the table talking. "Does this girl know about your OCD?" she asked Joey. Joey said, "Yeah, she found out last time she came to visit me." Charlotte asked, "And she's okay with it?" Joey said, "Of course she is, ma! I told you, she loves me for who I am, not WHAT I am." Joey didn't like talking about his OCD and wanted his mother to drop the subject. He got up and said, "I gotta go. Thanks for dinner, Ma. It was good." He kissed her on the cheek and left. She only lived a few blocks away from him, so he walked home on his own.

As he walked, he noticed it was getting chilly. Fall was definitely setting in. He approached some kids that were hanging outside a convenience store. "Hey, it's Joey Ramone!" one of the kids said. They walked up to Joey and Joey talked to them for a bit. He never turned down talking to fans. As shy as he could be, he always took the time out to say hi. "When is your new album coming out?" asked one of the boys. Joey said, "It'll be out by the end of the year-I can't tell you too much, sorry man." Another boy said, "I can't wait to hear it. You guys rock!" Joey shook his hand and said, "Thanks man, I appreciate it. I really gotta go, but it was nice talkin' to you guys." He waved at them and walked away. He loved being a Ramone, even though it took a toll on him, emotionally.

Joey walked by a Tiffany & Co jewelry store and looked at the display inside the window. He saw a beautiful heart shaped locket with diamonds on it. He decided to go inside the store and take a look at it.

The man behind the counter was wearing a clean, fresh suit. He said, "Hi, what can I do for you?" Joey said, "There's a heart shaped locked at your window display. Can I look at it?" The man said, "Sure. Let me go get it for you." He walked over to the display and brought it over to Joey. Joey inspected it closely. It was sterling silver and it had tiny diamonds on the front. He opened the locket and looked inside. He asked the guy, "Would I be able to have something engraved inside?" The man said, "Of course, we can do that for you. This locket is sterling silver and has a total of 1 carat total weight." Joey said, "How much for everything?" The man said, "This is actually on sale for $600. It's normally $800." Joey looked at it again and said, "I'll take it. And I'd like 'Joey and April' engraved on the inside." The man nodded and said, "Very well. Would you like it gift wrapped?" Joey said, "Uh yeah, let's do that." The man took the locket to the back and gave it to one of his assistants to engrave and wrap. Joey whipped out his credit card and gave it to the man. The man ran it through and gave the card back to Joey. He said, "Master Card, huh? I hope your lady likes her gift." Joey nodded and said, "I'm gonna surprise her with it next time I see her. I haven't seen her in a month." The man handed the wrapped box to Joey and said, "Well, good luck with it, son. Thanks for stopping in." The man obviously had no idea who Joey Ramone was. It was quite alright with Joey. He liked it when people didn't recognize him. He didn't feel put on the spot.

Joey thanked the man and walked out of the store. What did he just do? He had just dropped $600 on a spur of the moment purchase. April was worth it. He wouldn't have been able to do that if he wasn't in the Ramones. April was right-the Ramones were his source of income and he had no choice but to stay in the band, no matter how hard times got.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bloody Mess**

April got home from the doctor and put away her birth control pills. She was relieved to have gotten them. Now Joey wouldn't have to pull out, when they made love. _He'll be thrilled_ , she thought.

She still hadn't heard from Olivia and she was getting worried. She hoped Olivia would get in touch with her soon.

April drew a hot bubble bath and got herself a glass of wine. She placed the wine near the bathtub and undressed herself. She stepped in the tub and relaxed. She loved baths because they soothed her.

 _Ring! Ring!_ The phone was ringing and April didn't want to get out of the tub to answer it, but she had to, since she was worried about Olivia. It may be her calling. April got up, put on a towel and went to the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hey baby," said Joey. April sighed and said, "Hi sweety. I was just in the bathtub." Joey said, "Oh yeah? Wanna just call me back?" April said, "Yeah, I'll call you back when I'm out. I'm kinda worried about Olivia because I haven't seen or heard from her all day and I don't wanna tie up the phone in case she tries to call." Joey said, "I understand. I hope she's alright." April said, "I'm so worried, Joey. It's not like her not to let me know where she is at." Joey said, "I'm sure she's ok, babe. Give it time. Listen, go take your bath and call me back. We'll talk more about the situation later. I love you." They hung up and April walked back to the bathroom to take her bath.

April was getting dressed in her bedroom when she heard a door slam. "Olivia?" she called out. No answer. April made her way out to the living room and saw Olivia sitting on the floor, crying. Alarmed, April rushed over to her and said, "What the hell happened to you? I was so worried." Olivia looked up and what April saw, shocked her. Olivia's face-she had 2 black eyes, and a bloody nose. Her hair was all messed up. Olivia just sat there and cried. April stooped down and held her in her arms and said, "What happened? What should I do?" Olivia said, "It was Gary. We were hanging out at his place and one of his friends hit on me and Gary said it was my fault. He said I was flirting with his friend but I wasn't. He did this to me after the friend left." April felt her face get hot and said, "That mother fucker! I'm gonna kill him!" Olivia shook her head and said, "Please April. Let it go." April said, "No way. He's gonna pay for what he did! I swear it!" Olivia sighed and said, "I need to lay down". April said, "Yeah, let's get you cleaned up and to bed. Unless you feel like you need to go to the hospital." Olivia shook her head and April said, "Ok, c'mon." She helped Olivia get cleaned up and put her to bed. As she was sitting on Olivia's bed with her, the phone rang. April said, "I'd better get that, it's probably Joey and I forgot to call him back." By then it was 9:00pm and getting late.

"Hello?" answered April. "April, is everything ok?" asked Joey. April sighed and said, "Olivia came home a bloody mess. Can you believe that piece of shit she's been seeing beat her up?" Joey said, "What?!" April continued, "I'm gonna kick his fucking ass, Joey. I hate him and he's not going to get away with treating her like that! I thought he was a nice guy but not anymore! I can't wait to get my hands on him!" Joey said, "April, calm down baby. I don't want you doing anything like that. You hear me?" April ignored him and said, "I'm gonna hunt him down tomorrow and show him what a real beating is like. Can you believe that fucker did that? What's his problem?" April was in a rage and nothing could calm her down. She was seeing red. Joey felt helpless listening to April lash out over the phone. He had never seen or heard her angry before, but he had heard that Latina women had violent tempers.

Joey said, "April! Promise me you won't go near that dickhead. It's not safe. If you want to get him back, wait for me to come to town. I'll take care him." April said, "Really? You'd do that?" Joey said, "Yeah. If it means you being safe and staying out of trouble, I'll do it, ya know? I just want you safe, ya know?." April said, "Poor Olivia. Joey, you should see her pretty face, it's all messed up." Joey said, "Listen baby, I'm gonna go see you this weekend. We don't have anything going on until Sunday. So I am free on Friday and Saturday. I'm going out there."

April said, "I'd love it! I can't wait to be in your arms again." Joey said, "And I feel the same. It's been too damn long. " Joey said, "I'll get there on Friday and stay til Sunday morning, ok? We can pay that dickhead a visit." April gushed, "Joey, you are the best boyfriend in the whole world!" Joey laughed and said, "I try, ya know?" April said, "I love you so." Joey said, "Love you more." They talked for a bit more, before they said goodnight.

Chapter 4

 **Such Is Life**

The Ramones were scheduled to do a meet and greet at noon at Tower Records that Thursday. After that, they were free until Sunday. On Sunday they had a meeting at 3:00pm, regarding scheduling some tour dates.

Monte, the Ramones tour manager, was gathering the band members into the van. "C'mon guys, we gotta get going to this damn meet and greet! It's getting late." He shook his head and crossed his arms, as he waited for the boys to get their stuff together. They were at their friend Arturo Vega's loft. Arturo was going to accompany them to the meet and greet. Arturo was a Mexican guy who designed the Ramones logo for the band. He was very close to them and he let them stay at his loft, from time to time.

Joey was munching on a dill pickle, as the pickle juice dripped on Arturo's wooden floors. Johnny was sipping a glass of milk. Marky and Dee Dee were having a conversation about alcohol. Monte and Arturo were ready go to. "Let's go!" said Monte. The guys hurried out of the loft and headed downstairs. As they were walking, Johnny whispered something to Marky and they both laughed out loud. Joey ignored them, as he was sure they were laughing at him. He was used to it. He and Johnny did not get along and they never would. Marky was ok, but Joey didn't trust him much. Joey just stayed quiet, most of the time. It was better that way.

Once in the van, they took their assigned places. Joey sat in the back row, Johnny all the way in the front. Johnny was strict about who sat where. He was the self appointed "boss" of the band. As the van started to roll, Dee Dee said, "Man, I hope this doesn't take forever!" He lit a cigarette sat back in his seat. Marky said, "Why? Ya got something more important to do?" Dee Dee said, "Yeah. Vera wants us to go to dinner at her parents' house tonight." Johnny smirked and said, "Gee, THAT sounds like fun!" Joey glared at him but didn't say anything. He couldn't stand Johnny's snide remarks. Who the fuck does he think he is, talking to people that way?

Dee Dee said, "Fuck off, John. At least I know where my girl is all the time, unlike you." Johnny said, "What the hell are you talkin' about?" Dee Dee said, "Nothin." Johnny said, "Linda is at home waiting for me, that's where she is, dick brain!" Joey smirked out loud. Johnny heard him and looked back at Joey. He challenged him. "Ya got something to say, Joey? Cause if you do, just fucking say it!"

Joey said, "I ain't got nothing to say to you, man." Johnny said, "That's right, you don't. By the way, you shouldn't have anything to say to Linda either." Joey said, "I ain't got nothing to say to that bitch either. She made her decision, that's it." Johnny said, "She chose the better man." Joey smirked and said, "Ok, whatever you say, John." Johnny kept on, "You know I'm right, Joey. And besides, you've got that hot little tamale now. What's her name..." Joey scowled and said, "That's none of your fuckin' business."

Johnny laughed and said, "Ahhh-he gets angry when I mention the hot little tamale." Joey tried to stand up from his seat but he bumped his head on the van ceiling. He said, "Shut the fuck up, John!" Marky interjected at that point and said, "Alright you two! Knock it off!" Dee Dee sighed and said, "I can't stand this bullshit."

Monte, who was driving the van, said, "All of you better put on your smiling faces as soon as we enter the music store. I don't give a shit what kind of drama you're having in this vehicle! Ya hear me?!" Monte was also tired of the drama between The Ramones. Since they were in the van for so long, all the time, he had heard it ALL. Dee Dee and Johnny going at it, Joey and Johnny going at it, Marky and Johnny, Dee Dee and Marky. He loved them all dearly, but they got on his nerves sometimes. Arturo shook his head and said, "Man, how do you deal with this all the time?" he asked Monte.

As the van pulled up the curb, there were already some fans waiting outside for the band. Almost all of them were holding posters and records that they wanted signed. Monte got out of the van and opened the door so the Ramones could get out. Johnny was the first one out, then Marky, then Dee Dee and last was Joey. The fans were yelling out and screaming "Hey ho! Let's go!" The record store managers hurried the band into the store and the band took their seats at a long table. There was a big Ramones card board display in the background and lots of Ramones records on the table, in case someone wanted to buy one. Arturo and Monte stood in the background.

April straightened up her bedroom because Joey would be coming in tomorrow. She was so excited to see him. She missed him a lot. He was such a sweetheart and he treated her like a queen.

Olivia was in bed, taking a nap. She had been in bed ever since she got home the night before. April has been tending to her needs. She had calmed down a bit, but she was still furious at Gary for doing what he did to Olivia. How dare he! Joey promised her to take care of the situation and she trusted him. She didn't want Joey to get hurt, but they had to do SOMETHING to show Gary they meant business.

At the record store, the band was busy meeting fans and signing autographs. The band was sitting at the long table, with bottled water in front of every member. From left to right, it was Dee Dee, Marky, Johnny and Joey. "Oh Joey, you are so dreamy!", said one girl. Joey smiled and said, "Thank you." Another girl gushed over Johnny. "Johnny, I love you! Will you sign my boob?" Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Ok." He signed the buxom blonde's left breast. Joey smirked and said, "I'm telling Linda." Johnny gave Joey the evil eye but didn't say a word. "Oh thank you Johnny!" gushed the blonde. Johnny smiled at her and said, "Don't wash that boob ever again." Joey shook his head and signed his name on a poster for the girl standing in front of him. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked her. She said, "April". Joey's heart skipped a beat and he said, "What a beautiful name." He thought about _his_ April and how he couldn't wait to see her.

Dee Dee shouted over to Monte, "Hey Monte, I need a cigarette break!" Monte, wide eyed, shook his head. Dee Dee sighed and said, "Ah man. My hand is about to fall off." Marky said, "Shhh! Quit bitchin." He signed a cymbol a fan placed in front of him.

Just then, a photographer came to the table and asked the band to stand up to pose for a picture for the newspaper. They all stood up and posed. Snap! Snap! Snap! The photographer must have taken at least 10 photos. When it was over, Monte said, "Alright guys, it's a wrap! We gotta go." The band followed Monte outside to the van and fans followed them. "We love you guys!", said Joey, before getting in the van. He went over to his last row and laid on the seat. He just wanted to get back to his apartment so he could pack his bag and get to April's. He wasn't due in Manhattan until tomorrow, but he thought of surprising April and getting there tonight instead. That way they could have tonight, Friday and Saturday together. _Yeah_ , he thought. He was going to leave for Manhattan tonight.

Olivia pushed the plate of food away from her. "I'm not hungry." April sighed and said, "You have to eat!" Olivia shook her head and said, "I have no appetite! Don't you get it?" April stared at the ham sandwich on the plate. She said, "Fine! I'll save it for you to eat later!" She got up and went to the kitchen to put it in the fridge. She had to be patient with Olivia. She knew that. She walked back into Olivia's bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. Olivia said, "I'm sorry to be such a bitch. I know you are only trying to help." April said, "Its ok. You went through a horrible experience." Olivia clutched her pillow and said, " I just can't believe he did that. And to think that I thought he loved me." April said, "I told you I'm gonna teach him a lesson." Olivia sat up and said, "I told you not to do that!" April said, "Too bad! Joey said he'd help me teach Gary a lesson." Olivia looked up in shock and said, "Oh my god! Now you're involving Joey into this mess?" April said, "Joey offered. He told me he didn't want me going to visit Gary alone and that we'd take care of it when he gets into town tomorrow." Olivia said, "Oh Jesus! April, why can't you just leave it alone!" April stood up and said, "No, I'm not going to leave it alone. That jerk is going to pay for what he did to you and that's that!" She walked out of the room and left Olivia alone.

Joey was back at his apartment and was throwing his clothes in a bag. He looked at the clock. It was 6:00pm. He had scheduled the limo to arrive at 7:00pm. He carefully packed the box with the locket into his bag. He was going to present it to April before he left Manhattan. He thought it'd be nice to give her a last minute surprise, before he went home. His phone rang and he ran into the kitchen to answer it. He really needed to get a phone in the bedroom, he thought. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. "Joey, it's Monte." "What's up man?" asked Joey. Monte said, "I'm just calling to remind you that we have that meeting on Sunday at 3:00pm". Joey said, "I know that, I marked it on my calendar." Monte said, "Ok, I am just making sure. What are your plans for the weekend?" Joey didn't like talking about his personal life much, but he trusted Monte. "I'm leaving for Manhattan tonight and I'll be there until Sunday morning." Monte said, "Ahh…going to see that hot tamale Johnny was yapping about, huh?" Joey said, "Monte, don't call her that, man. Her name is April." Monte said, "Sorry Joe, I was just teasing you." Joey said, "Ya know, John is such a bastard. I can't stand that mother fucker." Monte sighed and said, "You boys will never get along. See what women do to you?" Joey said, "He's always been a prick, even when we were kids. The Linda thing just made it worse." Monte said, "What can ya do? You boys are in a band together and you'll have to do your best to get along." Joey sighed and said, "Alright Monte, I gotta finish packing. See ya on Sunday." They hung up and Joey resumed packing his bag.

The limo pulled up at 7:00pm sharp. Joey held his bag as the chauffeur opened the door for him. It was not their personal chauffeur this time, it was another man. "Good evening, sir", said the chauffeur. Joey said, "You can call me Joey", as he got into the limo. The chauffeur got into the limo and said, "Ok Joey, I'm Luke. Where to?" Joey told him April's address and the limo took off. As he sat in the limo, Joey realized that he didn't have any flowers for April. It's something he always gave her when he visited her. "Shit", he said out loud. Luke heard him cuss and said, "Is something the matter, Joey?" Joey said, "I forgot to get flowers for my girlfriend. Dammit! I always get her flowers when I go see her." Luke said, "Well let's stop at the flower shop en route." Joey said, "Ok, yeah. I can't go see her empty handed." Luke said, "Sounds like she's a lucky girl." Joey looked out the window and said, "I'm the lucky one. She's the best." Luke pulled in front of a flower shop called Clancy's. Joey got out and said, "I'll be right back." He went into the flower shop and picked out a dozen red roses. He paid the cashier and walked back to the limo. Luke was already waiting with the door to the limo open. Joey stepped inside the limo and plopped the flowers next to him on the seat. Luke started the car and off they drove.

April laying on the couch watching "Welcome Back Kotter", with a blanket around her. She was so glad she didn't have school tomorrow. She had a 3 day weekend. She couldn't wait to be in Joey's arms tomorrow. She closed her eyes and thought of his gorgeous face. She couldn't wait to touch it and kiss his sexy lips.

Olivia came out of her bedroom and said, "You want some company?" April sat up and said, "Yeah, come on." She motioned for Olivia to come sit next to her and she when she did, she wrapped the blanket around both of them. They both laughed as John Travolta's character said something funny. Olivia looked over at April and realized she was lucky to have a friend like her.

As Joey walked into April's luxury apartment building, the concierge, Mr. Thomas, recognized him. He waved and said, "Hi Joey!" Joey said, "Well hey, Mr. T! What's up?" He remembered the very first time he encountered Mr. Thomas, the first time he came to visit April. Mr. Thomas wasn't very friendly to him. He thought Joey was some hoodlum, dressed in his leather jacket and ripped jeans. He soon came to realize that Joey was the lead singer of the Ramones and that he was April's boyfriend. Now they were buddies. Joey said, "April doesn't know I'm here…I'm gonna surprise her". Mr. Thomas said, "Oh yeah? Well that's nice of you, son." Joey said, "Don't say anything, but I bought her a diamond heart shaped locket and I'm gonna present it to her before I go back home." Mr. Thomas said, "Wow, is that right? Well I'm sure April will love it, just like she loves you." Joey smiled and said, "She's the one, Mr. T." Mr. Thomas said, "She's something special, that's for sure. And I'm glad you kids are happy." Joey said, "I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna make my way to her now." He made his way to the elevator and his heart pounded as he thought about kissing his girl again.

The door bell rang. Olivia had just about fallen asleep on the couch, but the loud doorbell woke her up. "Who the hell could that be?" she said. April said, "Maybe it's Gary! I hope it is so I can punch him in the throat!" Olivia said, "Oh god! No. I hope it's not Gary!" Olivia looked frightened. April was already at the door looking through the peep hole. She couldn't believe it. She saw Joey standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. April whipped open the door and said, "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hands. Joey smiled and said, "Hi baby." April hugged him tightly and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow!" Joey said, "I couldn't wait to see you, so I thought I'd surprise you, ya know?" He handed the roses to April and she said, "Thank you so much! You are so sweet." She took the flowers and with her other hand she pulled him inside the apartment. She stood on her tiptoes so she could give him a proper kiss. He embraced her and kissed her softly on the lips. His heart skipped a beat, as it always did when he kissed her. He whispered to her, "I've missed you so." April said, "Me too. I love you." Joey said, "And I love you."

Olivia, who was still sitting on the couch, said, "Don't mind me." Joey blushed and looked embarrassed. He said, "Hi Olivia, I didn't see you there." He walked over to her and when he saw her, he said, "What the..my god, that son of a bitch!" April said, "I told you, babe. He messed her up good." Joey looked at Olivia's black eyes and said, "I'm gonna take care of him for ya. Don't you worry about anything." He took her hand and held it. Olivia said, "I appreciate that Joey, but you don't have to get involved. I really don't want anyone to get hurt." Joey said, "Well if I don't do something, April will and I don't want her going out on her own to confront that asshole." April said, "You know I will. We Latinas have bad tempers." Joey looked at her and said, "I've learned that, being with you."

Olivia got up from the couch and said, "I'm gonna go to bed and give you guys some time alone. It's nice seeing you again Joey." Joey gave Olivia a hug and said, "Let us know if you need anything. I know April's been taking great care of you but I'm here now too, so don't hesitate to ask for anything." Olivia said, "Thanks!" She disappeared into her bedroom.

April put the roses into a vase and filled it with water. She displayed the flowers in the living room, on top of the end table. "These flowers are so beautiful!" she said. Joey said, "Just like you." He took her hand and they walked to the couch. He sat on the couch and he pulled her onto his lap. She took his rose colored glasses off and laid them on the end table. She loved Joey's eyes. They were so mysterious and sexy. He kept them hidden behind his glasses 99% of the time. She locked eyes with him and she played with his sexy black hair. He had his long arms wrapped tightly around her. She gave him a kiss on the lips and soon they were kissing passionately. That went on for about ten minutes when Joey got up, picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom. He slammed the door shut and placed her gently on the bed. He took off his shirt and pants and threw them on the floor. He went over to the bed and laid next to her. He slowly removed her clothing. As he took off her bra, he kissed her perky breasts. April gasped as it felt so good. When she was fully in the nude and laying there, Joey said, "You have such a beautiful body, baby." April said, "It's all yours, Joey." He kissed her all over, starting from her neck. She felt his full lips making their way down her body. He kissed her gently. When he got between her legs, she gasped. He took his time down there and used his tongue. April could feel herself get aroused. She moaned as he sucked and licked her kitty. She whispered, "Oh my god, keep going." Joey kept working as he peeked up to look at how sexy she looked when aroused. She climaxed and let out a loud moan. Joey smiled. He loved pleasing his girl. When she was done with her orgasm, she told Joey, "Make love to me now!" Joey said, "Can I cum in you this time?" April whispered, "Yes. I'm on the pill now." Joey smiled, satisfied. He hovered over April and made love to her missionary style. He moaned out loud. April's hands were on Joey's hair. She gently pulled on his long black hair as he made love to her. She felt another orgasm coming and she whispered, "I'm gonna cum". Joey said, "Me too." They both came in unison. This time he didn't have to pull out. Both moaned so loud, April was sure Olivia heard, as well as the neighbors. She didn't care.

After they had made love, they both laid in each other's arms. Joey held April as she laid her head on his bare chest. She could feel his heart beating. She loved being in Joey's arms and feeling so close to him. "I love you", she told him. He kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you too, April. You're my happiness, ya know?" April looked in his eyes and said, "I'm so glad you're here, my love." Joey said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." April said, "I've never felt like this before." Joey smiled and said, " Ya know that I've written a song about you?" April blushed and said, "No way!" Joey started singing….

 _"_ _Have I ever told you, How good it feels to hold you. It isn't easy to explain. And although I'm really trying, I think I may start crying, my heart can't wait another day…"_

Joey paused and said, "I guess you should wait to hear the rest. I want you to hear it with music and all. It's going to be on our next album."

April said, "It's beautiful! I can't wait to hear the rest! You have such a beautiful voice, babe." Joey blushed and said, "It's how I feel about you." April kissed him on the lips and they both cuddled for awhile before falling asleep.

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Alley**

The next morning, April woke up to find Joey not in bed next to her. She looked at her alarm clock and it said 9:30am. She got out of bed, put on her white frilly night gown and left her room. She walked into the living room and she saw Olivia sitting on the couch. Joey was nowhere in sight. April said to Olivia "Where's Joey?" Olivia motioned to the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and found Joey cooking. He looked so cute, all 6'6" of him, slaving over the stove. "Babe, what are you doing?" said April. Joey said, "Mornin' beautiful. I'm making breakfast for you and Olivia." April said, "That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that." Joey smiled and said, "I'm here to take care of both of you this weekend." He was frying some eggs and April had to admit, they looked good. April said, "I didn't know you could cook." Joey pulled the hash browns out of the oven and placed them on the counter, next to the bacon he had already made. He said, "Yeah, my mom showed me how." Olivia walked into the kitchen and said, "This smells so good." April said, "My man can cook!" Joey said, "How about you gals grab a plate and help yourselves." April looked into his eyes and mouthed "I love you" to him. He smiled at her. How lucky could she be?

They all ate breakfast at the table in the dining room. Olivia was finally feeling a bit better. She ate heartily. "Joey, this is so good" said Olivia, as she ate a piece of bacon. Joey said, "Thanks." April said, "It is good, babe. You can cook for us anytime you want." Joey laughed and said, "I just might." April reached out and touched his hand. She loved him so much. Olivia said, "So Joey, what's it like being in the Ramones?" Joey put his fork down and said, "Crazy." April said, "They are so busy." Joey said, "John drives me up the fuckin' wall. I'd like to punch his lights out." April told Olivia, "Yeah, Johnny gives Joey a hard time." Olivia said, "That sucks, man." Joey said, "Being in the Ramones is stressful. I love singing and playing shows, but that's it. It pays the bills, too." April said "The Ramones is a lot of people's favorite band, you know." Joey said, "Yeah, we do have a lot of fans and I'm thankful for that." Olivia said, "Gary likes the Ramones." April all of a sudden got angry. She said, "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him! Why did you have to bring his name up Olivia?" Oliva muttered, "I'm sorry." Joey said, "Calm down, baby. We're gonna take care of that piece of shit today. Ya hear me?" Oliva looked frightened. She said, "What are you gonna do? How are you gonna find him?" April said, "I know where the bastard works, lives and hangs out." Olivia pleaded, "Joey, please don't." Joey sighed and said, "Olivia, you know how stubborn April is. If I don't do something, she will and I don't want anything happening to her. I know you don't, either." Olivia said, "You're right. I don't. I just want all this bullshit to go away." April said, "By the time we are done with him, he won't bother you again." She got up and took the dirty dishes to the sink to wash. As she was washing them, she felt Joey put his arms around her. She smiled and said, "Thank you for breakfast. You are the sweetest boyfriend on this planet." Joey said, "I'd do anything for you, April. Ya know?" She did know. She knew that he had her heart and she was never letting go.

Joey and April took a cab to the place Gary worked at. It was a record store called TUNES. April found out through Olivia that Gary got off work at 5:00pm, so they wanted to be there to catch him as he left work. They didn't want to cause a scene at work because they didn't want anyone calling the cops. They wanted to catch Gary as he was walking down the back alley, to his apartment. He lived about ten minutes from the record store.

The cab dropped Joey and April off and Joey paid the cab driver. April looked at her watch and it read 4:55pm. She said to Joey, "That turd should be coming out soon." Joey said, "Let me do the talking, April." April said, "You better beat him the hell up, honey!" Joey impatiently said, "April, I'll handle it, ok?" April sighed and said, "Ok." They stood by the alley, waiting for their prey.

Alas they spotted Gary. He had on a leather jacket like Joey's, and walked with his hands in his pocket. He was about to cross the street and walk down the alley. April whispered, "There he is!" Joey said, "I've got this." As Gary approached the alley, Joey went up to him and stood right in his way. Joey towered over the 5'10" Gary. Gary look startled. He said, "Wow, aren't you Joey Ramone?" Joey said, "That's right and I hear you've hurt a friend of mine." Gary's eyes shifted over to April and soon he knew what Joey was talking about. Gary stammered, "L..Listen, I..I..didn't mean.." Joey shoved Gary so hard, Gary fell backwards. Joey said, "Now you'll have to deal with me. What's the matter with you? Hittin' women like that? Didn't your mother teach you any fuckin' manners?" Gary, still on the ground, said, "Listen man, I don't want any trouble." Joey kicked Gary in the gut and said, "You should have thought about that before you fucked with Olivia, you prick! You fucked with her, now I'm gonna fuck with you!" Gary moaned, out of breath and said, "She asked for it, man. She was flirting with my friend." April lost it. That's all she needed to hear. She went over to Gary and said, "You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you say something like that! She didn't deserve to be beat like that! You fucking piece of shit! She loved you!" April whacked him in the head with her fist. Joey pulled her back and said, "April, I told you to let me handle it!" Gary held his head and said, "What the fuck, man! Your chick is a fuckin psycho bitch!" Joey said, "You don't talk about my girl, you piece of shit!" he pulled Gary up by the collar of his leather jacket and punched him hard in the face. Gary fell back again and while he was down, Joey said, "Don't come near Olivia again or you'll be sorry." He kicked Gary one last time in the gut and Gary moaned as he lay in the alley. Joey and April walked away and left him there to suffer.

As April and Joey walked down the sidewalk, April exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you, baby!" Joey, who had his arm around her, said, "I told you I'd take care of it, didn't I?" April said, "You looked soooo sexy, all mean and tough like that." Joey said, "When I get pissed, I get mean. He won't be bothering Olivia again and if he does, you let me know." April was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Olivia how Joey handled Gary. Her sweet, sensitive, romantic Joey had a rough side to him. She loved it!

When they got back to the apartment, they told Olivia everything. "He won't be bothering you anymore", said Joey. Olivia said, "Oh my gosh, tell me everything!" April gushed, "You should have seen Joey-he was wonderful! Such a bad ass. He punched Gary so hard…" Joey said, "You punched him, too." Olivia's eyes got wide and she said, "You punched him too, April?" April said, "I couldn't help it. He was talkin' shit about you." Oliva got up and gave Joey a big hug. Then she gave April a hug. "I love you guys. I'm so glad to have you in my life." Joey said, "You, uh, should date some nicer guys." Olivia laughed and said, "I know it."

That evening, all 3 of them watched TV together. Good Times, What's Happening and some other shows. Joey and April decided to share their time with Olivia because she seemed so happy and grateful.

The following day was Saturday. It was the last full day that Joey would get to spend with April, before heading back to Queens. He would have to leave the following morning. As April lay in bed sleeping, Joey stared at her. He woke up before her. As he stared at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Like a princess. He kissed her tenderly on the lips and she opened her eyes. "Mornin' sexy", said Joey. April said, "I love waking up next to you." Joey said, "Me too." April looked into his eyes and said, "Do you know you'll be mine forever?" Joey smiled and said, "That's the plan." April played with his hair and said, "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Joey blushed and said, "No way." April said, "I mean it. You are so perfect. I love every inch of you." Joey said, "I don't deserve you." April said, "It's the other way around-I don't deserve YOU." Joey put his hands on her face and kissed her on the lips. They both kissed for what seemed an eternity. There was so much chemistry. Neither one of them had ever been so in love before, and it was a wonderful feeling. "I don't want you to go home", said April, when they were done kissing. Joey said, "Neither do I, but I have a band to get back to. And you'll be coming out to be with me in Queens soon, ya know?" April said, "Yeah. And I can meet your mom then, right?" Joey said, "Yeah, that's right." April looked at the clock on her nightstand and it said 10:30am. She asked Joey what he wanted to do today. Joey shrugged and said, "I don't care. We can do something, or we can do nothing. I just wanna be with my babe." He kissed April on the forehead.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Nowhere Like Home**

The phone rang. The only phone they had was in the kitchen. It rang again. April didn't know if Olivia was going to get it or not. She finally heard Olivia say, "I'll get it." April sighed with relief. She held Joey's hand as they lay in bed together. He had such sexy big hands. Manly hands. She kissed his hand and brought it up to her face. Just then Olivia knocked on the door. "Hey Joey! It's for you," she said. Joey said, "What the hell? Who is it?" He got out of bed and quickly put on his jeans. Olivia said, "It's a man named Monte." Joey rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, I'll take it in a minute-tell him to hold on, please." Joey looked around for his shirt but couldn't find it. He said, "fuck it", and walked out of the bedroom shirtless and sockless…just his jeans on. April thought he looked so sexy. She waited in bed for Joey as he took his phone call.

"What's up Mont?" he said into the phone. Monte said, "Joey, you need to get back to Queens today. Pronto." Joey said, "No way! I'm here until tomorrow." Monte said, "Listen, I know you are spending time with your girl. I'm sorry to have to do this but Johnny is demanding a meeting tonight instead of tomorrow, like we had planned. He can't do it tomorrow." Joey hit his fist on the wall next to him and exploded, "WHY THE FUCK NOT? WHY CAN'T HE DO IT TOMORROW? WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT HIM?!" Monte sighed and said, "Joey, please. You are usually the reasonable one." Joey went on, "I'M SO SICK OF JOHNNY, YA KNOW THAT MONTE? SICK OF HIM!"

April walked into the kitchen and saw how angry Joey was. She didn't hear the whole conversation, but she knew something had him upset. Oliva was keeping her distance, in the living room. But she heard every word Joey had said.

Joey continued his rant. "SO NOW WHAT? I GOTTA PACK MY SHIT AND LEAVE BECAUSE FUCKING JOHNNY SAYS SO? I'M GONNA KICK HIS FUCKING ASS WHEN I SEE HIM, I'LL ASSURE YOU OF THAT." Monte said, "Joey, I'm sorry. What can I do? I'm stuck in the middle." Joey said, "I GOTTA GO. I'LL SEE YOU LATER." He slammed the phone down.

April was scared to approach Joey because he looked furious. He had his hands in his face, covering it up. She could see his hands shaking. April said, "What happened, babe?" Joey looked at her and said, "I gotta go. That meeting we were supposed to have tomorrow has been moved to today because of Johnny." April felt tears running down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of Joey, but she couldn't help it. The tears just rolled. Joey went up to her, took her in his arms and said, "I'm sorry baby. Please don't cry." April said, "It's not your fault. You're a rock star. You're gonna be busy. I have to get used to it." Joey said, "I'm gonna kick Johnny's fucking ass when I see him. He KNEW I was going to be here this weekend and I know he is doing this on purpose. I'm so sick of that mother fucker. He'll get what's coming to him." April stopped crying and said, "We should get you packed so you can go." She held Joey's hand and led him into the bedroom so they could get his things together.

April was upset but she didn't want to make Joey feel worse than he already did. Griping about it won't help the situation. The fact is, he was a rock star, a RAMONE. She was just a nobody. A beauty school student. His priority was his band, not her. And she knew that, going into the relationship. She couldn't complain about it, because it was the price of dating a rock star.

Joey picked up his clothes that were on the floor and stuffed them into his bag. April helped him, except she folded his clothes neatly before putting them in the bag. As they were finishing up, Joey presented her with a small box. He said, "I got you something." April's heart skipped a beat. She looked at the pretty box he held out to her. She looked at him and said, "What'd you do, babe?" Joey said, "Why don't you open it and find out?" April opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful heart shaped locket she'd ever seen. "Oh my god, I love it!" she said. Joey took the locket out of the box for her and opened it up. He showed her the inside. April read it out loud, "Joey and April. Oh babe, I love it so much and I love you!" She hugged Joey. Joey said, "April, you make me so happy. You better get used to being spoiled." April said, "You know I'd love you even if you weren't a rock star, right? I love you for YOU." Joey said, "I know that. Here, let me put the locket on you." He put it around April's neck and he said, "Wow, it looks great!" April went to go look in the mirror. She said, "I love it so much! Thank you, my love. I'll never take it off." Joey smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow, but since I gotta take off for Queens today, here ya go." April said, "I don't like it, I LOVE it". She went over to Joey, kissed him and said, "You're the best boyfriend in the world!" Joey blushed and said, "Nah. But I wanna make you happy, April. I know that you dating me isn't the easiest thing in the world. You could easily date someone normal, with a regular job and see them every day. But you choose to stick with me and that means a lot, ya know? I ain't gonna lose you." April said, "I'm not going anywhere, my love."

As Joey and April left her bedroom, Joey went to say bye to Olivia. "Hey, I gotta go. Take care and remember, no more dating assholes!" Olivia gave Joey a hug and said, "Thank you for defending me and showing Gary a lesson. I'm so glad you were here this weekend." Joey said, "I kicked Gary's ass and I'm gonna kick my guitarist's ass when I get back to Queens. Lot of asses are getting kicked this weekend!" April said, "Are you really gonna kick Johnny's ass?" Joey scowled and said, "Yeah. I'm sick of his shit. He ruined my weekend with you and I have to leave a day earlier than planned. He knew what he was doing when he scheduled that meeting for tonight." April said "C'mon babe, I'll walk with you downstairs." Joey picked up his bag, waved at Olivia and he and April walked out of her apartment.

As they walked through the reception area, they saw Mr. Thomas, in his usual place. He rose up from his seat at the counter and said, "Well! Is it that time?" Joey sighed and said, "I was gonna leave tomorrow, but my guitarist pulled some shit and I gotta take off today, instead. I've got a meeting in a few hours." April said, "But look what Joey gave me, Mr. T!" She happily flashed her silver locket and Mr. Thomas said, "That's beautiful! Joey told me about it when he got here. Said he was going to surprise you and it looks like he did!" Joey blushed. April said, "He's the best!" Joey said, "See ya next time, Mr. T. I better get going, my chauffeur is out there waiting." Mr. Thomas stuck out his hand and Joey shook it. "Take care, son," he said.

April walked Joey out to the front of the building, where his limo was waiting. The chauffeur walked out, opened Joey's door and stood there waiting for Joey to get in the vehicle. Joey threw his bag inside. He turned to April and wrapped his long arms around her. He gave her a passionate kiss. He said, "I love you April. Don't you ever forget it." April smiled, touched Joey's cheek with her hand and said, "I love you too, Joey-forever." Just then, they heard applause. They had been lost in their own world and didn't notice that a small crowd had gathered around the limo. Joey whispered to April, "Who are these people?" April smiled and said, "Beats me!" One of the people in the crowd was an older woman who said, "It's nice to see 2 people in love, that's all." Another lady said, "Your good bye was like something out of a movie!" A man piped up, "Whoever he is, he's important since he's got a limo." Joey waved at everyone and said, "I'm outta here." He gave April one last peck on the lips and got inside the limo. The chauffeur closed the door and Joey rolled his window down. He shouted, "I want everyone to know that I love April Vargas! She's my girl!" April blushed, but laughed out loud. The limo pulled away and she blew Joey a kiss.

April touched her locket and thought about her love for Joey. He was the love of her life.

 **Chapter 7**

 **No Regrets**

When Joey arrived in Queens, he had the limo drop him off at Arturo's loft, where the meeting was going to be taking place.

He knocked on the door and Arturo opened it. He said, "Hey man, nice to see you." Joey nodded at him. Monte walked up to Joey and said, "Hey Joey, I'm so glad you're here. Sorry about this." Joey ignored him and looked around. He spotted Johnny on the couch, next to Dee Dee. Joey approached Johnny and said, "Get up." Johnny looked at Joey like he'd gone crazy. He smirked and said, "What?" Joey said, "I said, get up." Johnny rose from the couch and Joey punched him in the face. Dee Dee looked shocked, and was speechless. Monte and Arturo looked on, in shock, as well. Monte said, "Joey.."

Johnny rubbed his face and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, MAN?!" Joey smirked and said, "CUT THE SHIT JOHN, YOU KNOW WHY." Joey looked at Monte and said, "What'd I tell ya, huh? Told ya he'd get his." Joey walked away and went into the kitchen to find himself a beer.

Johnny looked at Monte wide eyed and said, "What? You KNEW he was gonna do this and you didn't say a word about it?"

Monte shrugged and said, "I didn't think he'd actually do it! Since when is Joey a bad ass?"

Dee Dee said to Johnny, "Are you alright, man?"

Johnny was embarrassed. He angrily said, "Yeah, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone!"

Johnny followed Joey into the kitchen and punched Joey in the back. Johnny was no match for Joey, as Joey towered over him. Joey was 6 inches taller than Johnny. Joey grabbed Johnny by the collar of his leather jacket and threw him across the kitchen. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, MAN!" said Joey.

Johnny, who had landed on the floor, got up and charged at Joey. He tried to punch Joey in the face, but Joey grabbed his arms and held them. Johnny was in a rage, "YOU FUCKIN' PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU, MAN! YOU FUCKIN' WEIRDO! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF ME. SHIT, YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP LINDA HAPPY, YOU DUMB ASS!" Joey kept holding Johnny's arms and wouldn't let him go. Monte tried to stop him. "Joey, let him go." Joey ignored him. He said to Johnny, "I AIN'T JEALOUS OF YOU, MAN! AND YOU CAN KEEP THAT WHORE. I'VE GOT A BETTER GIRL NOW. I'M FUCKIN SICK OF YOU AND YOU NEED TO QUIT FUCKIN' WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE. YOU FUCK WITH ME AGAIN, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL, MAN. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

Johnny tried to spit in Joey's face, but Joey was too tall. He ended up spitting on Joey's chest. Joey took Johnny's arms and twisted them behind his back. Johnny cried out in pain. "YOU FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME GO!" Joey said, "OK, I'LL LET YOU GO!" He let go of Johnny's arms but gave him a swift kick and Johnny went flying across the kitchen, landing on Arturo's table.

Arturo cried out, "Hey! You break my table, you're buying me another one!" He shook his head.

Dee Dee laughed. He was enjoying himself. Dee Dee, Marky, Arturo and Monte were in the kitchen watching everything taking place. None of them could believe that Joey was taking on Johnny like that. They knew Joey had snapped and all his rage was coming out that evening.

Marky whispered to Monte , "Don't interfere. Just let them work it out themselves."

Monte said, "Ok, but if the knives start coming out, we're interfering!"

Joey said, "I'm done." He opened the refrigerator, got himself a beer and walked into the living room.

By then, Monte had helped Johnny up and Johnny was in a rage. "LET ME AT THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!"

Monte said, "IT'S OVER! THAT'S ENOUGH SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF YOU! WE STILL HAVE A MEETING TO GET THROUGH!"

Johnny said, "FUCK YOU IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA SIT THROUGH A GODDAMN MEETING AFTER THIS!"

Monte said, "JOHN, YOU'LL DO AS I FUCKIN TELL YOU. NOW STRAIGHTEN YOURSELF UP AND SHUT UP!"

Johnny quieted down and walked into the living room. He saw Joey there, sitting on the couch. Joey ignored him, as he sipped his beer. The others followed Johnny out and everyone took a seat.

Monte said, "Well, this has been an interesting evening so far. Now that you two idiots duked it out, it's time for our meeting. We are going to Mexico next month. I have scheduled a mini tour for the band."

Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Great."

Joey said, "How long of a tour?"

Monte replied, "We'll be there for 3 weeks."

Marky piped up, "That's not so bad."

Arturo, who was Mexican, said, "My country is a good one. You'll love it there." He smiled.

Marky said, "Arturo, you can be our translator."

Joey didn't really care about a tour. The only thing on his mind, at that moment, was April. He already missed her. How he hated being a rock star, sometimes. Too many demands and you don't have control of your own life. He sighed out loud.

Monte said, "What's the matter Joey?"

Joey said, "Nothin'." He saw Johnny glare at him.

Monte continued, "So like I said, we'll be touring Monterrey, Mexico City, Guadalajara, Chihuahua, and some other places that aren't booked as of yet." He held onto his notebook and he had a pen behind his ear.

Dee Dee piped up, "Can I bring Vera?" He took a swig of his beer.

Johnny looked at Dee Dee and said, "If you take Vera, I'm bringing Linda." He glanced at Joey, who was looking down.

Monte said, "That hasn't been decided yet, boys. I'll let you know."

The meeting went on for another half hour before the boys were dismissed to go home.

As Joey walked out of Arturo's loft, Marky caught up with him. "Hey Joey, you need a ride home?"

Joey said, "Okay, yeah. It'll save me cab fare."

They both got in Marky's truck. Marky started the engine and said, "So, uh Joey, what happened to you?"

Joey looked at Marky and said, "I'm fuckin' sick of John. Ya know that I had to leave Manhattan a day early because of him?"

Marky said, "Yeah, I know. I would be pissed, too. And by the way, you handled him really well. I had no idea that you were a fighter."

Joey said, "I never used to be until these past few days. I beat some guy up in Manhattan too-long story."

Marky looked at Joey wide eyed and said ,"You did what? Man, this April girl, she's changed you. What happened to the quiet, shy Joey we used to know?"

Joey smirked and said, "That Joey doesn't exist anymore. I think April's hot temper has rubbed off on me. You know what they say about Latina girls. She was ready to take on a grown man and I wouldn't let her." He laughed.

Marky said, "Ok man, you gotta tell me the whole story!"

Joey proceeded to tell Marky about the Gary situation. Marky listened intently and as he listened to Joey tell the story, Marky found that he respected Joey a lot more. He was proud of Joey for standing up to Gary and even to Johnny. _Joey founds his balls_ , Marky thought. _FINALLY._

 **The End.**


End file.
